


The Puzzle

by Puffgirl1952



Series: Dark Sarah Chronicles [2]
Category: Dark Sarah (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffgirl1952/pseuds/Puffgirl1952
Summary: Dark Sarah must now travel through the Underworld, tasked to gather three keys and answer three riddles in order to avoid joining the Army of the Dead.
Relationships: Dark Sarah/Dragon
Series: Dark Sarah Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966054
Kudos: 1





	1. Island in the Mist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkroseutena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkroseutena/gifts), [0ThatFanGirl0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ThatFanGirl0/gifts), [Im_In_My_20s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_In_My_20s/gifts), [Nanners (nanjcsy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/gifts).



> Welcome to the second volume of the Dark Sarah Chronicles; my twist to the second album, Dark Sarah: The Puzzle. I do not own the lyrics and characters of Dark Sarah; they belong to Heidi Parviainen.

_It's time to rise again cause_

_I'm gasping for air, life still lingers here_

Whispers echoed around Dark Sarah as she came to and found her-self floating in water, and she didn't know where she was. She soon realized that she was floating on a river of souls and the whispers were like music.

"Where am I?" Dark Sarah asked and the whispered voices of the spirits answered: " _This is the River of the Dead that flows through Under World!_ "

_Time, I wasted too much time lying in the grime and ocean streams_

Dark Sarah didn't know how long she floated in the River of the Dead; all she saw was mist above and around her. The spirits kept her afloat, they whispered and sighed like bubbling water.

" _We are spirits of those who drowned and died too soon_ ;" whispered the spirits sadly, " _we forever make up and eternally apart of the River of the Dead!_ "

_Along the waves of death, in the midst of the dead, I drifted here_

_The island in the mist calls for me_

_I dare not to resist_

Dark Sarah was soon lulled to sleep by the spirits who wasted no time in stripping her of her old clothes and dresses her in new ones. They guided her through the currents and many whispered: " _She's the one...She's the one the Lord has been waiting for; she is pure...untouched...She's the one!_ "

_Rise, like a queen, to be seen not forgotten_

_And to thrive, claim your right for life_

_In the Eyes of Death!_

Dark Sarah woke to find her-self laying on a beach of a mist covered island; the sand was black as obsidian but also sparkled with rainbow colors. She also noticed that she had been undressed and redressed, and had somehow lost her shoes.

She was now dressed in a flowing blue strapless dress with a flowing black robe over it with long sleeves that stopped at her wrists and flowed down. The clothes fitted her very well, hugged her body and showed off her curves.

_These souls that whisper in the mist tell me tales of long gone tragedies_

_The statues in a row play a final role in their memories_

Dark Sarah looked out on the River of the Dead and was surprised to see that the River was practically an ocean. Then she turned and was in awe of the beauty of the island she was now on; the beach went to a meadow of glowing flowers and fireflies.

_Rise, like a queen, to be seen not forgotten_

_And to thrive, claim your right for your life_

_In the Eyes of Death!_

Dark Sarah took a breath and was surprised that she was still alive as she walked into the meadow. She could feel the magic all around and wondered what sort of island she found her-self on.

_Waves wash the shore, there's no way back from an eerie track_

_And here among the dead the empty eyes are watching your back_


	2. Little Men

_I'm searching for a getaway, a better day_

_But where are all the people, I cannot stay_

Dark Sarah wondered deeper into the island; she walked through the meadow, admiring the flowers and smiling slightly at being surrounded by fireflies. She soon spotted a mountain wall stretching across the island.

_In this awful place a minute longer_

_Hey bird is this is the way?_

She also noticed statues dotting the land and stopped to admire them, statues of men and women in perfect details, and names carved in the bases. Suddenly a glowing bird appeared before Dark Sarah and flew ahead of her; out of curiosity she followed.

_This labyrinth is messing with my head_

_Hey don't fly away_

Dark Sarah found her way to the wall-like mountain and she spotted the glowing bird enter the cave. She quickly followed and enter the cave, and for a moment she was in darkness until the walls began glowing a soft light.

_There a little gate_

_Goodbye, bye muddy hole_

She was soon walking in a underground maze; Dark Sarah found some chalk in wall niches that she started using to mark turns she had made at a fork or crossroad of tunnels. If she came to a dead end, she returns to her mark and takes another route.

_I'll dance the night away_

_Swaying like the hay_

_In the wind of change_

Dark Sarah did not know how long she walked in that underground maze and did not know if it was still day or had it become night. She found hot springs to bath in, other springs for drinking and eatable mushrooms, and roots to eat; she also slept near the hot springs before continuing her walking.

_I'm moving to the beat_

_Surrendering to heat_

_The moment's holding on_

Suddenly she heard music and followed it until she spotted a hole in the wall with flickering light filtering through. Hurrying over Dark Sarah looked through the hole and she could not help but gasp at the strange sight that she sees.

_Who are these little men with little hacks_

_Who dance around the fireplace?_

A group of dwarves were dancing around a fire pit with a blazing fire burning; drums were beating out rhythms like a heartbeat. The dancing was wild almost frenzy; two or four of the dancers would leave to work on a statue for a moment before returning to the wild dance around the fire.

_A funny play on this awful day, maybe they can_

_Help me to find a way to flee this place_

Dark Sarah was entranced by the wild dance of the dwarves before turning her gaze to the statue they were still working on. She felt blood drain from her face when saw the statue was of _her-self_.

_A slinky pile of dust and the muddy caves_

_And the little men_

_Goodbye, bye muddy hole_

She fled back into the maze and began looking for a way out; her mind was still reeling and she still wondered where she was. It wasn't long until Dark Sarah heard voices and followed them to another hole in the wall; she found a stone bench and sat down as she eavesdropped.

_I'll dance the night away_

_Swaying like the hay_

_In the wind of change_

"I heard from the spirits that a mortal has come living to our shores!"

"I've heard that she is pure and could be the one!"

"Our Lord still longs for his wings and to reclaim his glory; he may not accept her!"

"Our Lord knew the price he had to pay for his pride and the lesson he must learn!"

"To learn to love and learn love of a mortal maiden, he must also do one act of selflessness and earn the Kiss of True Love!"

"He will then live a mortal life with his bride and if he proofs to be humble; he and his mortal bride will have earned their place among the Gods!"

"But will he do it?"

_I'm moving to the beat_

_Surrendering to heat_

_The moment's holding on_

Dark Sarah was drawn away from learning more when she spots the glowing bird and she was soon standing, and began running with her dress skirt hitched up. She followed the glowing bird to a gate as it flew through it; the gate was unlocked and Dark Sarah passed through.

She found her-self on the other side of the mountain wall and felt relief of leaving the underground maze. Dark Sarah was deep on the island now and she saw more statues dotting around.

_I'll dance the night away_

_Feel the rhythm in my veins_

_I'm dancing on the stars, moon_

_I hold you in my arms_

_Ah_


	3. Ash Grove

_The old man posed this question_

_How can I solve the puzzle he_

_Just didn't I mention when he spoke in riddles here_

Dark Sarah found a rock to sit on as her mind tried to process what she saw and heard. That was when she heard a flute being played and she looked to see an old man walking as he played solemn music on a two-piece flute.

He was dressed in the habit of a monk and also wore a flowing tattered cloak. He had a long white beard that was braided in four braids and he was completely bald with a smooth scalp.

_I hate these statues with my own name on_

_To ashes they will burn_

"Hello;" called Dark Sarah as she stood up.

The man stopped playing when he saw her and approached as he tucked his flute into his belt.

"Can you help me?" Dark Sarah asked when the old man was near, "What is this place?"

_The fire of my lonely heart will hold the flame on_

_And I will return_

"This is the Land of the Dead;" answered the old man solemnly, "ruled by the Dragon!"

"What are these statues for?" Dark Sarah inquired and the elder replied: "These are the statues of lost souls who forever march a part of the army of the dead!"

Dark Sarah thought back to the statue of her-self that was being carved and she said: "But I'm not dead!"

_Why's there a statue carved for me_

_I'm not dead I'm alive and breathing_

"That is true;" agreed the old man with a nod, "you have been sent to be tested and to proof your worthiness to be made whole with your light side!"

"To become Sarah once more and change Fate;" said Dark Sarah with a touch of sadness.

_I won't take this without a fight_

_They're not the ones who just can turn off my life light_

"This will not be an easy task;" explained the elder as he crossed his arms, "you must solve _three_ riddles and gather three keys!"

"What are the three keys for?" Dark Sarah asked curiously with a slight cock of her head.

_I hate these statues with my own name on_

_To ashes they will burn_

_The fire of my lonely heart will hold the flame on_

_And I will return_

"The keys will open the Gates of Time;" answered the old man simply, "it will make you and your light side whole, and reset everything!"

"Where is the Gates of Time?" Dark Sarah inquired and the elder replied: "You must travel to the Upper World...to the Realm of Gods and Spirits; but beware for the Gods can be very fickle to have a living mortal in their domain!"

_I looked at the sky covered with storm clouds_

_Clouds made of fire_

_The ash rains down like snow, ashes to ashes it covers the grove_

"But if you fail to pass the test;" adds the old man holding a finger up, "then you will be forced to march with the army of the dead forever!"

"I heard the voices say that the Lord of this land needed to learn a lesson and earn the love of a mortal maiden;" said Dark Sarah with a slight blush, "What does that have to do with me?"

"Our Lord Dragon has kidnapped many mortal maidens from different lands in the Middle World, the Mortal World of Earth;" explained the elder with a sad sigh. "He puts them through tests like this one but each has failed and were killed by his hand out of frustration; Lord Dragon gave up hope until you appeared and _we_ have hope in you!"

_From these ashes_

_I'll grow my own grove and_

_I will be rising like a Fenix from the glow_

_"The statues will burn and my fate will turn"_

_"I will call it the Ash Grove!"_

Dark Sarah sat and thought; one part of her was afraid to become a lost soul and wanted to be selfish. But another part of her was stronger and wanted to do her best, she wanted to be whole and live.

"I'll do it;" said Dark Sarah as she looked to the old man, "What is the first riddle?"

The elder held a hand to the sky and he said: "Who holds the Key of Love in her hand?"

Then he vanishes and left her alone...

_And I look_

_I look at the sky covered with storm clouds, clouds made of fire_

_The ash rains down like snow, ashes to ashes_

_It covers the grove_


	4. For the Birds

_These cold barrer shores_

_Are a prison without doors_

_Cause hope doesn't live here_

_It's a starry wide sky,_

_Your song echoes in the night_

_I join it with my fute_

_And hope you will come and sing it too_

" ** _Who holds the Key of Love in her hand?_** "

The riddle echoed in Dark Sarah's mind as she walked and thought over the riddle more. She looked at the statues and grimaced at the reminders of what her fate would be if she fails the test.

She did not want to be a lost soul nor be a part of the army of the dead; she wanted to live and have a life. The earth suddenly started shaking and Dark Sarah noticed a mound of earth starting to form, rise and grow.

_Now listen to my call and sing for things_

_Unknown and in the end_

_Sing your melody for the memory of my unfulfilled dreams_

_I am like you but my wings are broken_

_In this dismal land I am wondering alone_

The mound of earth soon became mountainous and the top began glowing fiery red hot. Out of instinct; Dark Sarah hitched her dress up and began running before a mighty sound that was far more ominous...

BOOM!

The newly formed volcano suddenly erupted and everything shook, knocking Dark Sarah down to the ground and she quickly got back to her feet, and kept running. She felt the heat of the lava behind her as she managed to reach the largest mountain and began climbing, tearing the dress in the process without a care, the hems of her skirt and sleeves were slightly singed when the lava rose but she managed to escape without further harm.

_Now listen to my call_

_I'm like a wounded bird away from home_

_Show me a way to leave this place_

_The caged bird sings for freedom,_

_Hoping with a tear that springs,_

_To fly and leave behind the prison and feel the wind under his wings_

Dark Sarah climbed to a plateau surrounding another part of the mountain and she was safe from danger. A cloud of ashes rose into the air and ash rain down like snow for several days; the island was buried under lava and only the mountains remained intact.

Dark Sarah explored the plateau and she began singing; she sang of her hope for a new life and new future. Her voice attracted a bird that flew down and perched it-self on a rock before Dark Sarah, and she noticed that the bird held a key in its beak.

The bird took flight and Dark Sarah followed into a field of white flowers where she collapsed and gazed about. A huge flock of birds began flying around her and they were chattering; it wasn't long until Dark Sarah understood them.

"Sarah is the key-"

"It is Sarah's misery!"

Dark Sarah thought about Sarah and how her heart was cruelly broken by love, and then the answer to her first riddle came to her.

"The answer to the first riddle is Fate;" exclaimed Dark Sarah as she stood up, "Fate holds the Key of Love in her hands!"

The bird flew towards her and perched on her cupped hands; it dropped a bronze key into her palms and flew away. Dark Sarah had solved the first riddle and she became determined to gather the other keys.

_I'm like you, in this dismal land_

_I am wondering alone_

_Now listen to my call_

_I'm like a wounded bird away from home_

_Show me a way to leave this place_

_Now answer to my call_


	5. Deep and Deeper

_I'm determined to find the key_

_So I open the door_

_It's a path to the unknown, my mind and something much more_

Dark Sarah walked towards the next part of the mountain after she found a string and strung the first key onto it. She wore it as a necklace as she found a cave and entered it after she took one last look of the former island.

Deep in the cave; Dark Sarah found an old bronze door that squealed loudly as she pulled it open and saw stone stairs going down into the darkness. She found a glowing crystal that provided light and she began walking down the stairs holding the crystal before her.

_Darkness swallows me as I walk_

_Further away from it all_

_The tunnels keep on going deep and deeper into these walls, into these wall_

Dark Sarah walked down the stone stairs until she came to a tunnel that led to another set of stairs going down. She found her-self walking through another underground maze and she still had some chalk that she used to mark the turns.

The new underground maze was mostly stairs and tunnels that gave Dark Sarah a work out; there were stairs that went up hill and then down another set. She soon heard the sound of running water and up ahead she spots soft glowing light.

_Deep and deeper I go, into the mountain doors_

_The crystals guide my walk_

_Towards the blue glow_

_And deeper I go, the earthy wind is raw_

_I touch the final door and see the shining hall_

Dark Sarah came to a gate and found it locked, and on a closer look; she noticed a keyhole that was large enough to hold a stone. She took the glowing stone in her hand and very carefully set the stone into the keyhole.

**_CLICK!_ **

The sound of a lock unlocking was heard as the gate swung open and Dark Sarah stepped through. She found her-self in a cavernous hall-like cave; there were stairs and walkways leading to the ground.

Dark Sarah also saw waterfalls and the water had a soft glow that filled the hall with light. She saw large pools connected by rivers dot the cave as she makes her way down.

_Then I entered the massive hall filled with_

_Shimmering stones in the center of it all_

_I see a crystal clear pond_

_There's a beast lying on the rocks, I have found him in time_

_Here I'm meeting my inner fiend who sleeps in the heart of my mind, in the heart of my mind_

Once she reached the bottom; Dark Sarah was enthralled by the ethereal sight around her. Sparkling jewels encrusted everywhere adding enchantment to the beauty and refractured the light of the water.

Dark Sarah walked deeper into the cavernous hall and she followed the rivers, and pools until she reached a lake with an island in the center. But she stopped in surprise when she saw a large wingless dragon sleeping on the island.

_Deep and deeper I go, into the mountain doors_

_The crystals guide my walk_

_Towards the blue glow_

_And deeper I go, the earth wind is raw_

_I touch the final door and see the shining hall_

The dragon was the color of sapphires; his scales shimmered and had an inner glow. He was muscular but also slender, he had a pair of black horns and flowing lapis lazuli mane.

He was wild and he was Power incarnate; he was deadly beautiful and Dark Sarah could not help but admire him. That was when she noticed a delicate silver chain necklace hanging from the dragon's horn and it bore a silver key.

_The water is clear, he is sleeping-I hear_

_I need to get near, I need to get near_

_Deep and deeper I go, they drag me down below,_

_I fall_

Dark Sarah found a bridge of zigzag stepping stones and she very carefully hopped from stone to stone keeping her balance; once across she silently approached the sleeping Lord Dragon and she knew this was the Lord of the Underworld. The key hung innocently before her and Dark Sarah hesitated for a moment before she very carefully removed the necklace off the horn, and put it on next to the first key as she quietly walked away.

But she did not realize that Lord Dragon had awakened and was watching her through slitted eyes in amused interest. As Dark Sarah was making her way back across; she felt a hand grab her ankle and pulled, she had no time to scream as she was pulled underwater and everything went black.

_Deep and deeper I go, they drag me down below_

_To the depths of the pond_

_Towards their shiny kingdom_

_And deeper I go, the water streams are cold_

_The grip is so strong of the creatures of the pond_


	6. Dance with the Dragon

**Dragon**

_I know why you're here_

_Don't try to escape my dear,_

_You've been naughty I know_

_By trying to steal something of my own_

Dark Sarah didn't know how long she was out when she came to and found her-self lying on a great comfy bed. When she sat up; she noticed that she was naked and had her scrambling out of bed in a rush.

She didn't find her clothes but a robe lying at the corner of the bed, she snatched it and put it on as she looked around. Dark Sarah noticed that she was in a spacious suite of sorts and she was underwater when she looked out the glass windows.

**Dark Sarah**

_I have no idea, why I have been dragged down here..._

**Dragon**

_Don't lie!_

Luckily she was still wearing the two necklaces bearing the keys as Dark Sarah wondered how she came to this underwater place. She heard a door open and looked to see living statues of women walked in; they were silent as they set to work.

Dark Sarah found her-self led to a bathing area with water flowing through where she was washed from head to toes, blushing at how throughly they were in cleaning her that she had no time to voice a protest. They then dressed her in a dark blue dress with the skirt stopping above her feet, a pair of crystal heeled shoes and her hair was put up into a half-bun with the rest hanging down.

**Dark Sarah**

_...Nor what you're talking about, and sir there's no reason to shout!_

**Dragon**

_And sure there's a reason to shout!_

Once Dark Sarah was ready two guards appeared; they looked like beasts standing like humans with sharp teeth and sharp claws. She felt terrified as they took her by the arms and led her from the room; they walked down eerily lit hallways and Dark Sarah caught a glimpse that she was in a great underwater palace.

They soon came to an elaborate grand throne room and Dark Sarah sees a man sitting on a dark throne on a raised dias, and she could not help but blush slightly as she gazed upon him as the guards escorted her before him. He was beautiful with a touch of feral wildness; he was muscular but also slender with long lapis lazuli/sapphire hair that rested like a cloak about his shoulders and memorizing gold eyes, he wore a black Gothic suite.

**Dark Sarah**

_I saw the key but didn't steal!_

**Dragon**

_You saw the key and tried to steal!_

"Well, well, well;" purred Lord Dragon with a smile as he stood up and fixed his long coat, "I catch my-self a thief up to no good!"

"I'm not a thief;" protested Dark Sarah as she looked up into the man's eyes when he left the dias.

"I know why you are here, don't try to escape, my dear;" said Lord Dragon as he grabbed her chin slightly roughly, "you've been naughty, I know, by trying to steal something that I owned!"

"I didn't steal anything;" said Dark Sarah as she pushed his hand away.

**Dragon**

_I see...What do we have here?_

**Dark Sarah**

_What?...nothing..._

Lord Dragon smiled coldly but his eyes darken in interest as he stroked her cheek before uncovering the two necklaces. His smile became cruel as he yanked the silver necklace and key from Dark Sarah's neck causing her to gasp in surprise as she was nicked.

"Well what an interesting thing I see;" crowed Lord Dragon mockingly as he held the silver key up. "What do we have here?"

"What?" Dark Sarah gasped as she touched her neck and lowered her gaze as she quickly added: "It's nothing!"

**Dragon**

_Now I know why you're here, you are a mischievous thief,_

**Dark Sarah**

_...just can't lie to him..._

"Not only are you a thief but a liar as well;" growled Lord Dragon as he put the key into a vest pocket.

Dark Sarah felt shame and she felt that she had lost as she took her hand from her neck, and was surprised to find blood on her fingertips. Lord Dragon noticed as he took her hand, his serpent tongue darted out and quickly licked the blood.

A slight shudder ran through him as his eyes began glowing and he hummed slightly; the maiden was indeed pure but he has been disappointed before. Lord Dragon noticed the blush on Dark Sarah's cheeks and could not help but grin with a short pleased purr.

**Dragon**

_But if you want the key, you need to earn it my dear!_

**Dark Sarah**

_He sees right through me, oh bugger! He just..._

Her heart skipped a beat and Dark Sarah knew she could not escape; her chance of being made whole lies in the hands of the Lord of the Underworld now.

"If you want the key than you must earn it;" said Lord Dragon as he leaned over her and Dark Sarah inquired with a slight stutter: "H-how?"

**Dragon**

_This is how we treat our_

_Guests who are trying to cheat, you need_

_To earn it my dear!_

**Dark Sarah**

_...took the only ticket I had,_

_I guess I have to_

"It's very simple, my dear;" whispered Lord Dragon as he placed his hands lightly on her hips, "we know how to treat our guests who try to cheat!"

Dark Sarah took a quick step back and Lord Dragon took a step towards her, and she took another step back.

**Dragon**

_So you will be my ragdoll tonight, tonight._

**Dark Sarah**

_See where this leads_

It became a game of sorts; Lord Dragon took a step towards Dark Sarah and she took a step back. Dark Sarah felt a sudden fear mixed with nervousness as she stared into his eyes and the next thing she knew; she tripped and fell back onto the floor.

**Dragon**

_At the dragon's_ ball!

Lord Dragon smiled as he gazed at the woman sprawled on the floor before him; until he offered his hand that were tipped with talons. Dark Sarah very carefully took his hand and he helped her up but he didn't let her hand go.

"You will be my paramour, my ragdoll at the grim ball;" said Lord Dragon as he led Dark Sarah through a set of double doors and into a hallway.

**Dark Sarah & Dragon**

_Take my all, I surrender, surrender!_

_Look at me and the way I ask for forgiveness, kindness and help!_

_Take my all, I surrender, surrender!_

_You/I will die another day, another way_

Dark Sarah followed Lord Dragon as he still held her hand and they came to another set of double doors, and she could hear voices on the other side as if people had gathered together for a party. She was brought to his side as he laid a hand on her lower back; the doors opened as Lord Dragon and Dark Sarah entered a grand ballroom.

Demons, Drows, nymphs and all manner of other beings were gathered; dressed in fine clothes and gathered around the dance floor. Dark Sarah felt nervous as everyone bowed before the Lord of the Underworld as they walked down a medium set of stairs.

Lord Dragon escorted her to the center of the room; he clapped his hands three times and the statues above came to life, and began playing the instruments they held. Music began to fill the room as Dark Sarah was taken into his arms and they began to dance; but in truth, she felt more like a puppet and Lord Dragon was the puppet-master who was manipulating her movements.

**Dark Sarah**

_I think we're done now_

**Dragon**

_You think so?_

Soon other dancers joined; lifts, twirls, spin outs and dips were made as Dark Sarah tried to follow Lord Dragon as he kept her from stumbling or even tripping. Dark Sarah could not help but stare into his golden gaze and felt self-conscious in his arms.

The Lord of the Underworld relished the feeling of holding a living mortal woman in his arms. Maybe she could be the one to help him; but he squashed that idea as they took a break from the dance

**Dark Sarah**

_...I have to go!_

**Dragon**

_You're not going anywhere!_

Servants, living statues, brought refreshments; Dark Sarah was given a goblet of wine and when she took a sip, she tasted sweetness and bitterness mixed together that warmed her body. Lord Dragon took the goblet from Dark Sarah and she watched him take a deep drink before a stone servant refilled it, and the goblet was placed back into her hands.

"I think we're done now;" said Dark Sarah as she took a deep drink to steady her nerves and Lord Dragon inquired: "You think so?"

"Yes;" replied Dark Sarah with a sigh, "I have to go!"

Lord Dragon took the goblet and emptied it in one drink as Dark Sarah turned to walk away.

"You're not going anywhere;" exclaimed Lord Dragon as he grabbed her hand, "the fun has only just begun!"

**Dark Sarah**

_Why are you, making this_

**Dragon**

_You don't know..._

They were dancing once more before Lord Dragon went to mingle and he kept Dark Sarah by his side. There was open flirting and playful innuendoes were spoken; some were vulgar that had Dark Sarah blushing.

Lord Dragon returned in kind with his own flirts and innuendoes; he exchanged light caresses but also snarled at anyone who dared to touch Dark Sarah without his permission. Dark Sarah felt safe and stayed by his side even after she got shocked by a slap to her butt.

**Dark Sarah**

_...Harder than it is?_

**Dragon**

_I cry on my own..._

It wasn't long until Dark Sarah was dancing with other partners, male and female, after Lord Dragon is asked and he gives permission. He doesn't dance with anyone else but watches from the side; politely and gruffly he turns down offers.

Once Dark Sarah was back at his side and has rested; Lord Dragon dances with her many a round. Feet starting to ache; Dark Sarah finally begs to sit and rest before she falls.

**Dark Sarah**

_You have the key,_

**Dragon**

_In this lonely place..._

Lord Dragon escorted Dark Sarah to another door where other dancers have passed and they entered a hallway with many doors. They could hear activities happening in some of the rooms from the giggles, moans and sighs of pleasure.

Dark Sarah was brought to a bed chamber with weapons, closets, table and chairs, and a large bed. She laid on the bed with a sigh and fell asleep; Lord Dragon stared at her sleeping form and he started to reach out to touch her hair but stopped an inch away, fisted his hand and withdrew with a scowl mixed with longing.

**Dark Sarah**

_That you don't even need_

**Dragon**

_That is why..._

Lord Dragon began changing his clothes and arming him-self for the next part of the grim ball; every year it was the same, defending and sometimes even killing. His ruling as Lord of the Underworld has been questioned, mocked and challenged ever since.

Ever since he had lost his wings and was banished to the Underworld by his fellow Gods; he longed to return to his former glory as he took out and gazed upon a special pocket watch before hiding it once more on his person. But he knew his chances to regain his place back with the Gods had a price and Lord Dragon sneered slightly at the thought of earning a mortal maiden's love was beneath him.

**Dark Sarah**

_You're standing here between me and my life_

**Dragon**

_...I'm standing here between you and your life!_

Dark Sarah awoke and found Lord Dragon sitting at the table, and sharpening the weapons he had chosen. He noticed that she was awake and nodded towards a mirror vanity that held feminine weapons; needle-like daggers, slender medium daggers, armored corsets, etc.

"Change and arm you-self;" said Lord Dragon as he placed his weapons on his body, "the grim ball is about to begin!"

"What is the grim ball?" Dark Sarah asked as she got out of the bed.

"The grim ball is an all-out duel that takes place once a year;" explained the Lord of the Underworld, "it's also known as the black ball for it is a fight to the death. It's a way to weed out the weak and show strength; it has kept me in power ever since!"

**Dark Sarah**

_...I'm sorry to say..._

**Dragon**

_What now?_ ( **Dark Sarah** ) _...just get off with your tail!_

**Dragon**

_Hahhah!_

Dark Sarah found new clothes to wear but nowhere to change; she was also practically sewned into her dress via corset. She didn't hear his footsteps approach until Lord Dragon started to undo the corset and Dark Sarah started breathing normal.

She felt him watching her as she kept her back turned and began changing; Dark Sarah found a pair of black tights that she pulled on along with a long flowing black skirt slitted to mid-thigh on both sides and a black mid-drift wrap-like top. She sat at the vanity and very carefully placed needle-like daggers into her hair as she put all of her hair into a braid and knot; she also strapped daggers to her thighs and tucked a small dagger between her bosom.

**Dark Sarah & Dragon**

_Take my all, I surrender, surrender!_

_Look at me and the way I ask for forgiveness, kindness and help!_

_Take my all, I surrender, surrender!_

_You/I will die another day, another way_

Lord Dragon appeared behind and slightly startled Dark Sarah; he tucked the bronze key away and placed another necklace around her neck. The pendant was large enough to cover the hand and be used as a shield when detached.

She put on a pair of heeled ankle-high boots to finish the outfit, stood and faced Lord Dragon who nodded. They left the room and returned to the ballroom; music greeted them as they entered and _everyone_ was dancing.

**Dark Sarah & Dragon**

_Nannannannanna,_

_Leoleolelee!_

Dark Sarah noticed many couples were dressed similar to her and Lord Dragon, and she suddenly felt very scared. She never fought before, never used weapons like she now carried and she suddenly felt like running.

Lord Dragon felt her fear and he took her left hand, and gave a nip to the inside wrist along with a quick kiss. The nip and kiss surprised her as Dark Sarah was pulled among the dancers, and they began dancing.

**Dragon**

_May I have this dance?_

**Dark Sarah**

_Aaaah!_

It wasn't long until Dark Sarah spotted glints of weapons appear in couples' hands; during a underarm spin, she slipped her hand into the pendant and felt the necklace fall off. Lord Dragon also brought a dagger to hand as he pulled her closer to his body.

The first attack happened quickly; a demoness on a spin out by her partner brought forth a curved dagger and tried to stab Lord Dragon in the back. But Dark Sarah blocked the attack with the shield pendant and Lord Dragon countered by spinning her out as he slit the demoness' throat then threw the dagger, and killed her partner between the eyes.

**Dark Sarah & Dragon**

_Nannannannanna,_

_Leoleolelee!_

They continued dancing, weaving among the dancing couples, until the next attack came. Lord Dragon wore armor bracers that he used to protect Dark Sarah from being cleaved by a sword wielded by a tall Drow.

Dark Sarah drew a needle-like dagger from her hair and stabbed the Drow in the neck, killing him as Lord Dragon took out the dance partner. The grim ball was living up to its name as the dancing became mixed with fighting and bloodshed.

**Dragon**

_I will show you my best moves..._

**Dark Sarah**

_Aaaah, you best moves..._

Dark Sarah was nicked and cut by attackers as she and Lord Dragon defended each other. The other dancers who weren't fighting continued dancing and watching the battle; blood made the floor slick but no one seemed to care.

The grim ball had reached its heights as the attackers became more desperate in their attacks; but Lord Dragon showed no mercy. The grim ball ended when the last of the attackers fell; Dark Sarah felt tired and in pain, and yet Lord Dragon was unscathed.

**Dragon**

_...Why don't you?_

**Dark Sarah**

_I just need the key, I'm trying to get out of here_

_I know that it's a bad deal_

_And disappointed you must feel_

_But please help me to escape_

Suddenly he kissed her; it wasn't romantic, it was Lord Dragon's way of healing Dark Sarah. She felt the pain begin to fade and warmth returned to her body; when they parted Dark Sarah was surprised that she was fully healed.

Then everyone went to the throne room; Dark Sarah was beside Lord Dragon as he sat on the dark throne and had her perched on his lap. Everyone gathered solemnly in the room before they knelt and chorused: "Long may Lord Dragon reign!"

"The grim ball has ended and I rule for another thirteen years;" declared Lord Dragon with a cold smile, "go in peace and trouble me no more until the time for the black ball comes again!"

**Dark Sarah & Dragon**

_Take my all, I surrender, surrender!_

_Look at me and the way I ask for forgiveness, kindness and help!_

_Take my all, I surrender, surrender!_

_You/I will die another day, another way_

Everyone left and Dark Sarah left Lord Dragon upon his throne as she faced him, and she asked: "What is your riddle for the key?"

He brought the silver key out and dangled it before her as his guards appeared, and flanked her.

"Tell me;" said the Lord of the Underworld as he stood. "What is greater than death?"

Then the guards took Dark Sarah away and Lord Dragon knew that he will see her again for she maybe be the one to help him.

_Look at me and the way I ask for_

_Forgiveness, kindness and help!_

_Take my all, I surrender, surrender!_

_We will die another day, another way...another way...another way...another day...another way...!_


	7. Cliffhanger

_If I could change, I'd change what's mine to change_

_Give me a sign and I'll jump from the heights_

_And they can wonder why_

_I fell down and died_

_Give me a sign and I'll jump to the sky_

Dark Sarah gasped as she broke the surface of a mountain lake after she was dragged up by the monstrous guards. Sputtering, gasping and soaking wet; Dark Sarah crawled to shore and laid on the rock as she thought over her next riddle.

" ** _What power is greater than death?_** "

_Give me a sign and no one asks you why_

_You still loved me_

_Or why am I still here,_

_The morning comes turning to day_

_And I'll be colors in the_

After a moment of rest; she found her-self on the other side of the island on the mountain wall. Dark Sarah began walking as she contemplated on everything so far; she and Light Sarah were created for a reason.

"I represent Sarah's darkness, her strength, desire and passion;" said Dark Sarah in thought. "Light Sarah represents _her_ innocence _,_ _her_ kindness and everything that makes Sarah good!"

_Rainbow world_

_You'll find out it changes you_

_Rainbow world_

_You'll find out how strange it is_

_In the Rainbow world_

_You'll be the foam on the sea_

_It's a rainbow, it's a rainbow world for me_

Dark Sarah came to a field of flowers and sat on the ground among the flowers; she laid down and gazed up at the mist covered sky. She thought about how Sarah was tricked by the Queen of Serpents to give up her soul; it was how Dark and Light Sarah was born.

Yet Sarah represented one thing that united the two halves and it was her love for life. Dark Sarah sat up as the answer to the second riddle hit her.

"Love is stronger then death;" cried Dark Sarah as she broke into a smile.

_Rainbow world!_

_You fantasized about the dark,_

_And let the evil light its spark_

_Give me a sign and I'll jump to the sky_

_Give me a sign and no one asks you_

_Why it became real,_

_And why am I still here!_

Suddenly out of nowhere a beautiful sapphire snake came slithering up to Dark Sarah and it carried the silver key on its necklace. She took the key necklace and added the bronze key next to the silver, and put it on; she was close to being made whole.

Dark Sarah explored the rest of the island in search for the third/last riddle and key. She searches through ghost towns and dungeons underground; she explored forests and climbed paths up into the hills.

_Rainbow world_

_You'll find out it changes you_

_Rainbow world you'll find out how strange it is_

Dark Sarah soon came to a valley filled with plants and trees that shimmered with rainbow colors; it was beautiful to look upon. She wondered through the valley, admiring the shimmering pollen that took to the air.

_In the Rainbow world_

_You'll be the foam on the sea_

_It's a rainbow, it's my final fall and the after glow!_

She found her-self covered in shimmering pollen as she left the valley and she sparkled as she walked. Dark Sarah soon came upon the statues as she walked up a path into the mountains and mountain winds blew the shimmering pollen off her.

_At the brake of dawn_

_The Cliffhanger falls_

_At the brake of dawn_

_The Cliffhanger falls_

Dark Sarah came to some cliffs over the ocean and a feeling of dread came over her as she turned to see mists rising. The mists suddenly took the forms of an army of ghosts marching uphill.

_Rainbow world_

_You'll find out it changes you_

_Rainbow world_

_You'll find out how strange it is_

_In the Rainbow world_

_You'll be foam on the sea_

She knew the army of the dead was coming for her and Dark Sarah ran. She was trapped and her only choice was to jump from the cliff; without looking back or losing speed, Dark Sarah jumped from the cliffs and began falling towards the water.

_It's a rainbow, it's a rainbow world_

_It's a rainbow world, a rainbow world_

_It's my final fall_

_Rainbow world_

_You'll be foam on the sea_

_It's a rainbow_

_It's my final fall and the after glow!_


	8. Aquarium

**Dark Sarah**

_The eye of the sea is looking at me_

**Evil Siren Mermaid**

_I can take you there if you only dare!_

There was barely any splash as Dark Sarah entered the water and sank deep. Her eyes were closed and her breath was knocked from her lungs as she struggled to try, and swim to the surface.

**Dark Sarah**

_I've reached out into the darkness_

_Long enough now it reaches out to me!_

**Evil Siren Mermaid**

_I am the sea and I'm calling!_

_Look the sea in the eye-it's hiding,_

_It's waiting in the shadows!_

Suddenly she heard an enchanting voice singing that had her opening her eyes for a moment before closing them. A pair of arms grabbed her and Dark Sarah felt lips on her own; something was pushed into her mouth that had her gasping slightly and the object merged with the back of her throat.

**Evil Siren Mermaid**

_Hear me now, don't fight back or this ocean will be_

_Your watery grave, and the sea, it will entomb your_

_Barren bones for eternity, forever and eternity!_

Dark Sarah opened her eyes and took a sudden gasp of air, and was surprised that she was breathing underwater. A beautiful mermaid held her and she was bringing her deeper underwater, and Dark Sarah felt fear.

"Where are you taking me?" Dark Sarah cried and was surprised that her voice was clear underwater.

"You are an intruder;" answered the Mermaid simply, "I am bringing you before the Eye of the Sea to be tested and only then will you be freed!"

**Dark Sarah & Evil Siren Mermaid**

_Down, down, down_

_The eye of the ocean sees you_

_Down, down, down_

_The depths of the ocean owns you..._

The Mermaid pushed Dark Sarah into an underwater whirlpool that dragged her into an underwater tunnel. It was dark like a cradle and Dark Sarah didn't know what was about to happen, until the Mermaid appeared and her entire being was glowing a soft inner light.

**Dark Sarah**

_I've been dragged down by_

_A monster of the sea and night,_

_I cannot fight!_

**Evil Siren Mermaid**

_Be warned my friend-_

_An angel and a mermaid are_

_Never the same, are never, ever the same!_

They soon left the tunnel and entered an underwater village in a great grotto, and Dark Sarah saw mer-folk going about their business. They left the village and the Mermaid took Dark Sarah towards a very large underwater mountain.

**Dark Sarah**

_Down, down, down_

_The eye of the ocean sees you_

_Down, down, down_

_The depths of the ocean owns you_

_Aquarium-if you gaze long into the abyss and darkness_

_Aquarium-the abyss will gaze back into you_

**Evil Siren Mermaid**

_Take my hand_

_Together we dance!_

**Dark Sarah**

_Into the depths under Aquarium!_

_The abyss of Aquarium!_

Dark Sarah soon sees a giantess emerge from under the mountain; she was naked from the waist up and she had octopus tentacles from the waist down. Her long hair was pure white but what disturbed Dark Sarah was that the giantess had no eyes; but between her breasts was a single large eyeball.

**Dark Sarah & Evil Siren Mermaid**

_Down, down, down_

_The eye of the ocean sees you_

_Down, down, down_

_The depths of the ocean owns you_

_Aquarium-if you gaze long into the abyss and darkness_

_Aquarium-the abyss will gaze back into you_

_**Who comes before the Eye of the Sea?**_ Dark Sarah heard whispered though the giantess never spoke a word.

"An intruder;" said the Mermaid as she pushed Dark Sarah forward, "a living mortal!"

A tentacle grabbed Dark Sarah and brought her before the giantess' eye, and she found her-self staring into the great eye. Swirls of ocean and darkness were within that eye, and Dark Sarah fell into a trance.

**Dark Sarah & Evil Siren Mermaid**

_Aquarium,_

_If you gaze into the abyss and darkness_

_Aquarium,_

_The abyss will gaze back into you_

Suddenly Dark Sarah heard the third and last riddle echo about her...

_**Who walks with fate on a rope?** _

Dark Sarah thought long and hard; until she touched her face and she realized the answer...

"Sarah;" she cried as she came out of trance, "Sarah's fate was sacrificed by her death but I can change her fate by restoring her life!"

The Eye of the Sea gave a nod as she tossed Dark Sarah towards the surface and she saw moonlight that guided her to break the water with a gasp. Whatever the Mermaid gave to Dark Sarah had her coughing and spatting something into the ocean that quickly sank until it disappeared.

**Evil Siren Mermaid**

_AQUARIUM,_

**Dark Sarah**

_I'm ready to dive..._

**Evil Siren Mermaid**

_AQUARIUM!_

**Dark Sarah**

_...I'm ready to die-_

_It's hiding, waiting in the shadows!_


	9. Rain

_The ferryman came_

_To end this game_

_Lift me up, let me rest in the rain_

_And float on the golden tears_

It started raining as Dark Sarah spots a white boat sailing towards her and it was manned by a ferryman wearing a white cloak. Dark Sarah pulled her-self into the boat and the silent ferryman gave her a hooded cloak.

_The shimmery boat_

_Made me think of you_

_Looking up, watching the moon_

_And towards the light I headed in the night_

Dark Sarah wrapped the hooded cloak about her and covered her head with the hood. She noticed it was raining gold raindrops that glowed with soft golden light within the night.

_Where do you take me with your white boat?_

_On these golden tears this ferry floats_

_Be welcome, healing rain, take away my pain_

_-Be welcome to make me whole again!_

Suddenly a light appeared in the horizon where the boat was going and Fate appeared before Dark Sarah.

"You have passed the test so far;" said Fate as a gold key materialized onto the necklace with the other two keys, "but more challenges await you!"

_I've found my way on the Misty Island_

_Looked the sea in the eye and_

_I've danced with Death himself_

"What more must I do?" Dark Sarah implored with a sigh. "What challenges shall I face?"

"That I cannot say but your heart will pay the price;" replied Fate solemnly and Dark Sarah gave a sad laugh.

_This journey's my own_

_My path far from home_

_But where does it lead from here?_

_-In these streams I will not disappear!_

"I danced at the black ball and faced the grim;" explained Dark Sarah tiredly, "I avoided the army of the dead and looked into the Eye of the Sea. I yearn to live once more as Sarah; I am tired of living a half life!"

_Where do you take me with your white boat?_

_On these golden tears this ferry floats_

_Be welcome, healing rain, take away my pain_

_-Be welcome to make me whole again!_

"In order to be reborn there is one more task to complete;" said Fate matter of fact. "You must heal Lord Dragon and restore his faith in the Light once more; help him break his curse!"

"How can I do that?" Dark Sarah nearly shouted; "Lord Dragon rules the Underworld and I barely know him except that he is arrogant!"

**Fate**

_You've found the fountains of light after all this time_

_You have chosen to live now use the chance wisely_

**Together**

_I/Promise to follow the path of light, not to stray_

**Fate**

_Let the rain of golden tears fix you and make you whole again_

"You'll find the way;" said Fate as she brought forth a cup that became filled with golden rain, "now drink and rest, and you will be home soon!"

Dark Sarah took the cup and drank deeply until felt tired; she laid down in the boat and slept. The sapphire snake appeared and wrapped around Dark Sarah's body as a giant glowing eagle appeared.

It picked up the slumbering girl and her stowaway, and flew away as Fate nodded to the ferryman as she faded away.

_Where do you take me with your white boat?_

_On these golden tears this ferry floats_

_Be welcome, healing rain, take away my pain_

_-Be welcome to make me whole again!_

* * *

**End of Volume 2: The Puzzle**


End file.
